


As You Wish 如你所愿

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wall Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: 情人节到了，Dean想体验一把情人节传统节目，但Cas只想在床上待着看一天电视。最终他们达成了某种妥协。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	As You Wish 如你所愿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As You Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184071) by [cometcas (navalier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navalier/pseuds/cometcas). 



总之这个情人节以一场争吵开场。

Dean 睁眼的时候脑子里已经给今天规划了上万个情人节计划，要隆重庆祝这个日子，让Castiel感受到自己有多爱他。倒不是说天使不知道Dean有多爱他，他们已经为彼此穿越过时空（字面意义上那种），为彼此杀戮，并且互相拯救过对方。甚至在他们意识到彼此相爱 ** _之前_** ，他们就已经这么做了。

总之，Dean觉得今天应该用来庆祝他们经历过的这一切。

Castiel 似乎不这么觉得。

“ Cas，放开我，混蛋，我们今天有好多事情要做呢。”

“不。”

“拜托，老兄，今天可是情人节！我们得去做点小情侣会做的事情。”

“搂搂抱抱就是小情侣会做的事情。”

“这很 ** _无聊_** 。”

Castiel哼了一声，搂得更紧了。只有在这种时候Dean才会发自内心的痛恨对方拥有超级天使力量这事儿。当然，平时他对搂搂抱抱没什么意见，但今天不一样。今天他们有很多事要 ** _做_** 。

Cas无视了Dean的抗议，紧紧地搂过猎人的胸膛，像只天杀的八爪鱼一样缠在他身上，把他拽回自己身边。这种时候只有一招能管用了，说实话，Dean不太想用那招，毕竟，老天啊，他们都是成年人了。

但话又说回来了，非常时期非常政策。

“Castiel，你要是再不放开我，我他妈就要 ** _挠你痒痒_** 了。”

听到这话，Castiel贴着Dean的后颈气鼓鼓的出声，“别这么幼稚。”

“放开我，不然我动手了。”

Castiel咕哝了一声，挪了一下胳膊，好让Dean可以滚下床。但他自己并没有跟着猎人起身，反之，他用枕头盖住头，整个人更深的钻进了毯子里。

Dean叹了口气，“哥们，吃早饭。”

“我不想吃，”Cas的声音被枕头压得闷闷的。

“瞎扯，这是你一天里最喜欢的一顿饭了， ** _而且_** 你可以跟我一起吃。”

“我喜欢的是咖啡，不是配餐。”

Dean有了主意，他耸耸肩离开了房间。

\---

果然，十分钟不到，Dean就听到一个略显暴躁的声音穿过了地堡，“Dean，你煮咖啡了?”

“是的。但我不会端给你的，你要是想喝就自己起床。”Dean坏笑着看了眼Sam，他正坐在餐桌的另一边看报纸，完全无视了他的哥哥。说实话，Dean也不能抱怨他什么。

随着几声低沉的咒骂，有什么软的东西被砸在墙上的一声闷响以及十一个跺着脚走路的声音之后，Castiel出现在厨房门口。全裸着，且看上去气坏了。

“这不公平。”他不满的嘟哝，对着清晨的阳光眯起眼睛。Dean笑了。

不幸的是，Sam正好在这一刻决定抬起头，结果对上了一个全裸的Castiel，他猛地被自己的橙汁抢到了，大叫出声： “这他——CAS!”

“是的?”

“穿件衣服！我还 ** _在这_** 呢！”Sam使劲盯着自己面前的煎鸡蛋，且脸变得越来越红。“你和Dean在一起的时候也就算了，这样也太尴尬了。”

“人类的身体对你来说是一种冒犯?”

“ ** _Dean_** ，让他——”

“好了，好了,”Dean看不下去了，决定帮帮他的弟弟。Sam和Cas总要为这个话题争论，后者已经在地堡里裸奔好几年了，虽然Dean从没主动制止过Cas，但他确实有点心疼Sam。“Cas，穿条短裤什么的，那条红的稍微有点紧——”

“DEAN!”

“好吧，也穿件T恤。”

Cas 耸耸肩回了卧室，显然是完全没被这一对话困扰到。

Sam狠狠地瞪了Dean一眼，Dean感觉那视线都能实体化戳他身上了，但他不在乎。Cas 的身材天杀的 ** _棒极了_** ，要是他想炫耀一下Dean也不能怪他什么。何况Cas说的确实也有道理：那只是具身体而已，他们都有身体，这有什么大不了的？

几分钟后Castiel从卧室里回来了，感激地接受了他的咖啡，Dean立刻给了他一个热情的吻，过于热情，把Sam恶心走了。

\---

“所以，我们今天要做点什么?”

Castiel甚至没从他的贝果上抬头，漫不经心地答了他一句，“我不明白为什么我们不能在床上躺一天，看看动物纪录片。”听上去像是他已经打定了主意。

Dean笑了一声，“那超无聊的，Cas。”

“不，才不是,”天使反驳道，“动物是很有趣的——”

“噗嗤。”

“——而且，反正我们应该大部分时间都在做爱，也不会真的看多少。”

“这听着好多了，但我还是更喜欢我的主意。”

“你的主意是?”

Dean深吸一口气。好吧，他其实擅长这类事情，但他都和Cas在一起这么久了，他想把这件事做好，“我们可以过一次传统一点的情人节。去年我们在猎杀女妖，前年我们喝着垃圾啤酒看曲棍球，我希望今年能……真实一些。”

“过去的几年也很真实，我很喜欢。”

“是这样，但做点别的不也挺有意思吗，你懂的， 像其他情侣一样?”

“我是天使，你是猎人，我们很难和其他情侣一样。”

Dean变得越来越沮丧，“你看，我只是想让你今天过得特别一点，好吧？我想让你知道我有多爱你，Cas。是，我知道你已经知道了，但让我稍微溺爱你一下吧，伙计。我们真的很少这样。”

Castiel从他的贝果里抬起头，眼里充满了惊讶。他向前靠在桌子上，伸手擦掉Dean嘴角的一块果冻，轻声说: “但你也不怎么给我机会溺爱你。”

“是这样的!”Dean激动了起来，这比他想的容易。“没错——这就是为什么我们应该抓住这个机会，把事情做 ** _好_** 。”

“好吧,”Cas慢吞吞地说，嚼着他的贝果，带着一种深思熟虑的表情。“我们可以做一些传统的事情，但我还是想要在床上搂搂抱抱，还有做爱。”

Dean轻笑一声，“听着不错，伙计，我想这可以安排。”

\---

他们先是像Castiel想的那样，在床上待过了一天。这其中包括了随意的手活，慵懒的亲吻，还有 ** _大量_** 的搂搂抱抱，但是Dean拒绝了动物纪录片。

_“不 Cas 我们要看部 **好** 电影，比如《公主新娘》”_

_“听起来就很糟糕”_

_“别这么说，那部电影超棒的。”_

于是他们看了《公主新娘》，Castiel大部分时间都在问Dean为什么有人能让让自己对某种特定的毒药免疫，以及六根手指能不能让前戏更有意思。他似乎并不能理解电影里的大部分笑话，但每次Dean笑的时候他也会笑，只是因为他想笑。其实这有点老套，但他也不是在抱怨，他爱死了Cas的笑声。

天色渐渐暗了下来，Dean从Cas的胳膊里挣脱出来，留他去和Sam看《蝙蝠侠L黑暗骑士崛起》。他还有别的事情要忙。

\---

“ Dean ——这是咖啡味的巧克力吗?”

猎人不舒服地挪了挪身子。他就知道他不应该像以前那么“全力以赴”的。他们确实谈过这个了，要遵循一些情人节传统，但这蠢毙了。现在他只想从Castiel手里抢走巧克力。

“是的，但没关系，我可以拿回去退掉，这太傻了——”

“不!”Cas急切地说，又低头看向他手中红色的盒子。他似乎真的对这份礼物感到敬畏，就好像怕自己是在做梦。这让Dean想给他其他的东西，其他很蠢的东西。

“我，呃,”他尴尬地把另外两样东西背在身后，结结巴巴地开口，“我还给你买了这些，”他递给他一只巨大的泰迪熊和一束菊花(Cas 的最爱) ，就好像它们在他手里待太久会着火似的。

“这些都是给 ** _我_** 的?!”Castiel难以置信地抽了一口气，小心翼翼地把礼物抱在怀里。

“是的，伙计，我说了，我想溺爱你一下。”

Cas脸上写满了喜悦，他一把抓住Dean，把他拖进一个黏糊糊的吻，差点把所有的礼物都弄到地上。但这一吻结束时，Cas脸上的喜悦突然破碎了，笑容从他脸上消失，他有些无措地说，“我没有给你准备东西。”

“嘿，不，这不公平，”Dean安慰道，伸出一只手摸了摸天使的头发。“你没有钱，而且你也不知道情人节的传统节目是什么。更何况，我根本不需要这些东西，能拥有你我的生活就已经够好了，没有什么比这更好的东西了。”

Cas微笑着，“你变得多愁善感了。”

“闭嘴。”

“这不是一件坏事。”

”我要把礼物收回去了。”

“不要!”Castiel立刻抗议，然后脸红起来，意识到自己刚刚听起来有多幼稚。“不，我喜欢它们。”

Dean咧嘴一笑，“很好。”

\---

他们为晚餐换衣服的时候，Cas得靠Dean帮他打领结。

他靠近Cas给他调整领结的时候，感觉上和近七年前他一边告诉Castiel人类会说谎一边给他调整领带那一幕惊人的相似。他上下打量着这个天使，然后告诉他他看起来很棒，为这其中的似曾相识轻笑起来。Dean轻轻地吻了吻他的脸颊，他很感激，这七年以来他能拥有这个最好的朋友。

“我爱你。”

这是他说过的最真心诚意的话了。

\---

他们坐在一堆吵吵嚷嚷的情侣中间时，Dean感觉有点不舒服。倒不是因为他正和一个男人坐在浪漫餐桌边上，很久以前他就克服那个问题了。

“这真的很奇怪，”他说，带着一种不赞成的眼神示意穿着燕尾服的服务生。

“为什么?”Cas问，甚至没从菜单里抬头。

“我不知道，我就是觉得自己格格不入的。而且这该死的燕尾服没帮上什么忙。”

“你看起来很美。”

（*译者注：Still beautiful，still……算了祝大家情人节快乐）

“别说了”

“真的。”

“好吧好吧,”Dean觉得他的脸颊因为尴尬而有些发烫，但同时，有什么东西在他的胃里快乐地冒泡，而且那不是香槟。“想好要点什么了吗?”

“没有。”Cas皱着眉看着这个巨大的三折菜单。“他们似乎没有汉堡。”

Dean轻声笑了笑，“这种地方应该不会有汉堡，兄弟，怎么了， 你想吃吗?”

“是的。”

“你怎么不早说？服务员——麻烦结账！”

\---

他们穿着燕尾服进了比格森*，Dean 觉得自己 ** _更_** 格格不入了。

（*Biggerson’s： SPN虚构的一家全美连锁自助家庭餐厅）

好在，至少这个地方他很熟悉。这次是一个熟悉的地盘里面掺了点奇怪的元素，但他是个猎人，这一点点奇怪他还是能忍受的。尤其现在整个天堂最性感的天使正坐在他对面喝着奶昔。

“汉堡怎么样?”

“好极了，你的呢?”

“完美。”

\---

不出所料，燕尾服没在他们身上待太久。

Sam 很明智的选择了今晚出去，他们回到地堡的时候Sam已经出门了。他们一点时间都没浪费的把衣服从彼此身上扯下来，拉扯着倒到床上。

但Dean不想和他们平时做爱一样(不是说他们平时的性爱不好——那也棒极了) ，但他希望这次是 ** _特别_** 的。“嘿，Cas，”他靠着天使的脖子喘气。

“嗯?”

“我们这次搞点不一样的怎么样？靠着墙干？”

Castiel抽开身子，探究地盯着他。“如你所愿。”

Dean惊呆了，语气透着一股兴奋劲儿，“你刚刚是不是——”

“是的。”

“我他妈爱死你了。”

（*Cas说的那句如你所愿*As you wish*，是前文里他俩在床上看的那部电影《公主新娘》里的经典台词。）

\---

回想起来，Dean可以诚实地说，那是他一生中最美好的夜晚之一。

Cas把他推到墙上，一只手把他按在那，另一只手把他举了起来。这种超人类的力气除了对付邪恶，其他时候也是挺有用的，Dean两腿环上Cas的腰时想着。猛烈的亲吻，游走的双手，渴望的舌头，这些都让Dean的脑子变成黏糊糊一团。Castiel紧贴着他，在他耳边火辣地喘着气，两人的胯部互相摩擦，Dean可以说他差点就这么当场射了。

Dean被挤在Cas和墙壁之间，想伸出一只手抚慰自己，但Castiel迅速咬了他一口，在他耳边咆哮说“不行”，他克制住了。Dean呜咽着，转而伸手去抓天使的屁股，想把他拉近来弥补。对此，Castiel一把抓住Dean的两只手腕，把他的双手钉在他头顶的墙上。

“ Cas——Cas，求你了，让我碰——”

“我说可以你才可以碰。”

Dean闷闷地哼了一声，沮丧地把头靠在墙上。Castiel趁着这一空隙，又在他脖子上印下一个吻痕，从他的喉咙里逼出又一声呻吟。Dean双腿更紧地缠着Cas的腰，好让Cas腾出一只手从床头柜上拿起润滑油。

这些年来，Cas这方面越来越熟练了。他灵巧地弹了下手指打开润滑油的盖子，在手心里稍微加热了一下，探入Dean的后方。第一根手指进去时总会有灼烧感，但Cas缓慢又温柔地吻着他，足以让他忘记那点轻微的疼痛。等他准备好之后，第二根手指加入了他火热紧致的后方，两个人一起发出呻吟。

Castiel弯腰去亲吻Dean的乳头，轻声哼哼着，又加入第三根手指。Dean大口喘着气，换成任何其他人，他肯定要为自己现在的样子感到尴尬，但在Cas面前不会。从来不会。

“宝贝，来吧——我需要你——”

“再等一分钟，Dean。”

“我等不了一分钟——我 ** _现在_** 就要你在我里面，Cas——”

Castiel放开了Dean的手，任由它们在抓住自己的头发，轻按着他的头皮。Dean轻轻拉了一把Castiel的头发，手指穿过浓密的头发安抚着他，为此Castiel呻吟出声。他抚过天使的侧脸，肩膀，最后是胸膛。天使用指尖按摩Dean的前列腺时，Dean用拇指轻轻按压着天使的乳头。

Cas发出一声低吟，Dean呼出一声喘息，两人同时愉快、颤抖地吐出一口气，“现在，Cas，求你了。”

Castiel再次按上他的前列腺，这一次Dean是真的发出了一声哭叫。“该死——Castiel，现在，快点，快点，就现在，求你了，现在就——”

“现在要怎么，Dean?”

“别玩我了，快点操我我的天啊——”

Cas得逞地笑了笑，给他高高翘起的勃起抹上润滑，满足了猎人。

Dean觉得自己完整了。像是他身体里的每一道裂缝都被阳光填满了，像是被温暖、光明和幸福粘在了一起。Castiel随着愉悦仰起头，Dean则向前把头靠在天使的肩膀上。他们就这样待了几分钟，消化着彼此身体的触感，然后 Castiel 向前挺动，Dean一口咬上他的肩膀。

“ ** _动起来_** ，Cas，你要逼疯我了——”

Castiel没有回答，只是更用力的挺入，把Dean死死按在墙上，并且一次就撞上了他的前列腺。这纯粹是运气，但Dean才不会在爽到死的时候抱怨这个，尤其他现在都快能看到星星了。

Castiel 一次又一次的挺入他的身体，每次都能撞上那个点，逼得Dean用力向后仰头，几乎是在每次撞上的时候 ** _哭叫_** 出声。他伸出手去够天使的屁股，手指用力捏着，向前推挤，让Cas更用力。

“还要，Cas， ** _用力_** ——”

“ ** _Dean——_** ”

Cas粗重的喘息着，伸手下去抓住了Dean滴着前液的勃起，残忍又优美地转动手腕。Dean发出一声愉悦的呜咽。

“老天啊该死，Cas，你这样我撑不了多久，求你了——”

Castiel的抽插逐渐乱了节奏，他的呼吸越来越重，肢体摩擦冲撞的声音充满了整个房间。他的手腕再次动作了一下，Dean因为愉悦而颤抖着哭叫出声。天使显然没打算慢慢来，这让Dean有点失望，他还不想就这么快结束。

“ Cas，该死，宝贝，我要——”

这混蛋把时间掐得很准。他稳稳地撞上Dean的前列腺，同时手指缠绕上着猎人的勃起扭动手腕，突然Dean的高潮就像海浪一样席卷了他。他的视野里几乎空白了一瞬，抽泣着叫出了Cas的名字。

他的身体还轻微的颤抖着，肌肉有些刺痛，几秒后Dean才终于恢复意识，发现Cas还在无情的挺入他的身体，但显然不会持续太久。

“闭上眼睛!”

Dean其实还处于一种半清醒的状态，但已经恢复足够多的理智能猛地闭上眼睛。安全起见，Castiel也伸手捂住了他的眼睛，但Dean依然能从指缝间隙感觉到天使的光芒照亮了屋里的每一个角落。随后是Cas真实的声音，音调高得让人耳鸣，随着房间里所有的灯泡都一个一个碎掉，充斥了整个房间。等那声音终于平息下来，Castiel将手从Dean的脸上移开，倒在猎人的身上，黏糊糊又满足。

迪恩紧紧地抱住他，吻着他的脖颈。他颤抖着，喘着粗气，却对着迪恩的肩膀微笑。

“ Cas？”猎人吻了吻他的脸颊，手安抚地划过他的腰侧，“来吧，上床睡觉。”

“嗯。”

Castiel终于从Dean身边分开，软下来的阴茎很容易从他身后滑了出来。猎人把脚放回地板上，结果一个不稳砸进了Cas怀里。Castiel显然没料到会突然多出这份重量，Dean靠向他的时候，他整个人向后倒在地上，Dean压在他身上。

“哇! 老兄，你没事吧?”

“当然。”

“想站起来吗，我没伤到你吧？”

天使笑了。“就算你想，你应该也做不到。以及不，我不想站起来，我更愿意在这和你躺上几分钟。”

Dean咧嘴一笑，脸埋进Cas的胸膛，高兴地用鼻子去蹭他的脖子。“十分钟后第二回合，怎么样？”

“完美。”

“天使魔力真是世上最棒的东西了。这次换我上你。”

\---

几个小时后，他们两个人融化成了一滩黏糊糊的手脚和心满意足的微笑，才终于爬上了床。Castiel一如既往的霸占了所有的毯子，Dean紧紧靠着他取暖，荣光让他的身体似乎比正常人高上不少度。哪怕快要睡着了，他们还在懒洋洋亲吻着。

“这是我有过的最棒的情人节，Cas。”

Dean能感觉到天使靠着他的头顶微笑。“我也是，虽然我还是很抱歉我没给你准备任何礼物。”

“伙计，你在开玩笑吗？这可是我有过的最棒的性爱！而且你知道的，反正我也什么都不想要。我只要你。”

“你确实拥有我。”

Dean笑着吻了吻天使的胸膛，“是，我知道。你棒极了，Cas，我爱你。”

“我知道。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者notes：
> 
> 哇，这是我第一次搞黄色，希望大家喜欢——顺便祝大家情人节快乐！
> 
> 译者notes：
> 
> 哇，这当然不是我第一次搞黄色，但也希望大家喜欢，情人节快乐！


End file.
